2014 Super GT Season
- - - }} The 2014 Super GT season (japanese: 2014年のSUPER GT 2014-nen no SUPER GT) will be the 21th season of the JGTC and the 8th season of the Super GT-era. When it was announced that there will be 9 rounds in total, the South Korean round got cancelledhttp://supergt.net/pages/pg:news_detail/device:pc/ln:ja/id:13608, and there will only 8 rounds in total. The 6th round will still be the 1000 km Suzuka. The season will start on 6th April in Okayama and will end on 16th November in Twin Ring Motegi after eight races, when the South Korean round was cancelled. Calendar Test Sessions Entry List GT500 Class GT300 Class * = Used during shakedown test. ¹ = Possible confirmation. Dates Confirmed * = Scheduled date. Team Changes GT500 Changes *A new team might partipicate in the GT500 class. *Team Bandoh might not be ready to partipicate in the season, because they need more sponsors. GT300 Changes *Goodsmile Racing will expand from one single car to two cars.http://www.noonebetter.co.jp/report/20131223.html The main team, GSR & Team Ukyo will have car number #4, meanwhile the secondary team, Studie Racing, will have a different car number. *The tire manufacturer, Hankook, will withdraw from the series. Team KTR will stay in the series with a new project. *Cars Tokai Dream28 will not have the Evangelion sponsor for the team. Driver Changes *Frédéric Makowiecki rejected his contract for Dome Racing Team. He will move to WEC, racing for Porsche.http://as-web.jp/news/info.php?c_id=2&no=53452 *During a press conference with R&D Sport driver Tetsuya Yamano, he stated that he will retire from Super GT. It was confirmed, and he was replaced by Takuto Iguchi. *Team SARD will not contract Wakisaka this year, but he will not retire from Super GT. Instead, he will join Team Bandoh.http://www.js-style.com/blog/2013/12/post_1797.html#more British driver Oliver Jarvis might replace him for the team. *Super Formula driver Ryo Hirakawa might step up to the GT500 class. It is unknown which team he will drive for. *During the rookie test session at Sepang, Nakajima Racing invited Belgian sportscar driver Bertrand Baguette to drive for the team.http://as-web.jp/news/info.php?c_id=2&no=53404 Baguette might join in Super GT since the two Belgian drivers Marc Goossens and Patrick van Schoote did from until . *Team Mugen driver Hideki Mutoh might return back to the GT500 class since 2011.http://formula-mix.seesaa.net/article/383253345.html He might drive for Team Kunimitsu for the season. *Hankook KTR driver Tomonobu Fujii will say goodbye to Team KTR, and contracted to Hitotsuyama Racing. *After driving for Team Taisan, Kyosuke Mineo will move to LEON Racing, with Tsubasa Kurosawa being the third driver for the season. *Daiki Sasaki will step up to the GT500 class, driving for Kondo Racing. Lucas Ordóñez is put in NDDP Racing. *Hironobu Yasuda will move from Kondo Racing to Team Impul, partnering with Oliveira since . *Tsugio Matsuda will partner with Ronnie Quintarelli since , driving for the Nismo team. *Masataka Yanagida will return to MOLA Racing, partnering with three-time champion Satoshi Motoyama. *Takuya Izawa will leave the series and join GP2 Series for 2014. Calendar Changes *The South Korean round has been cancelled due to several reasons. Cars confirmed *Honda will run the new Honda NSX Concept-GT, replacing the Honda HSV-010 GT. *Lexus will run the new Lexus LF-CC GT, replacing the Lexus SC430. Later, the car was renamed to Lexus RC-F GT. *Nissan will still run the Nissan GT-R (R35) with a DTM-styled bodykit. Notes Category:Super GT Seasons